iplawfandomcom-20200214-history
IP
The IP Law Wiki Manual of Style is an overview for how content pages should be written. The two major types of articles are pages about laws and legislation, and pages about individuals relevant to laws and legislation. Tone Content pages should be written with a neutral point of view, with no bias towards one side of an issue or the other. They should be written in an encyclopedic tone, conveying a sense that is is an informational resource as opposed to a narrative, blog, or other non-encyclopedic form of writing. Formatting Laws and legislation Laws and legislation pages should include an introduction to overview the information on a page, as well as the legislation infobox for additional information. The following sections should then be added to the page: *'The legislation' – this section provides an overview of the key components of the legislation and what it is designed to do. *'Those involved' – this particular header does not need any accompanying text. Relevant text is placed in its sub-sections. **'Major proponents' – this section provides an overview of the individuals or groups in favor of the legislation or law. **'Major opponents' – this section provides an overview of the individuals or groups opposed to the legislation or law. **'Viewpoints' – this section provides an overview of the viewpoints of those in support and those opposed. *'Current status' – this section provides an overview of the current status of the law or legislation. *'Notes and references' – this section lists the references used to source the article. See the sourcing section for more information. Make sure is in this section to generate the list of references. *'External links' – any relevant links to other websites, such as the text of a law or legislation, can be linked to here. To create these headers in a page, you would use this formatting: The legislation Those involved Major proponents Major opponents Viewpoints Current status Notes and references External links The information for each section would be written beneath the relevant section header. An example of a page written in this format is Stop Online Piracy Act. Individuals Pages about individuals affiliated with laws and legislation are generally meant to be much shorter and provide a brief overview of who they are and what their stance is on the issue. The page should begin with a short introduction saying who they are, and an image of them (preferably one that is public domain or Creative Commons licensed) is a major plus. A section can be added after that about their stance, and the page can end with a reference section and an external links section. The headers would be: Stance on IP legislation Notes and references Links for THEIR NAME HERE An example of a page written in this format is Barack Obama. Sourcing Content in our encyclopedic pages should not be original work. Therefore, as an encyclopedia, information contained within them, specifically the viewpoints of individuals and groups on IP legislation and laws, should be referenced to the source in which you found it. This is a fairly simple process that ends up looking much like footnotes in a research paper. We will use the example of Barack Obama again. In the Stance on IP legislation section, the following is stated: :The White House released a statement saying that the Obama administration's stance was one where intellectual property legislation was important to pursue, but that legislation "must be transparent and designed to prevent overly broad private rights of action that could encourage unjustified litigation and that could discourage startup businesses and innovative firms from growing." At the end of that is a footnote, which if you click it leads you into the notes and reference section where that source is highlighted. To create that footnote, the following is placed after the aforementioned content (without a space): :Obama Administration Responds to We the People Petitions on SOPA and Online Piracy on The White House website The "ref name" gives a name to that particularly reference, which allows it to be repeated. For example, if more content in the page was to source that footnote, all you would need to do is place after those other instances of the content and it would all be referenced to that same source. After that section is the URL, followed by a space and then the name of the page it is linking to. That is then followed by a link to the main website for the White House, where the page was found, and the closing tag. A blank reference string is as follows: :here Page title here on of main website Name of website You can use that to help you while sourcing content you add to pages. Putting this after everything that is not original content will allow the encyclopedia to be as reliable as possible.